Two In One
by Skultistic98
Summary: Everyone thinks Basta is cruel, mean and heartless. Thank he can't show kindness and can't love. but what if one night he meets the girl of his dream and they fall in love. Will he tell her about Capricorn and his village and put her in danger or lie to her to protect her? Or will he have to cheese between her and Capricorn? Sorry i'm bad at summaries. Please R&R. :)
1. Chapter 1

**AN. Hey, this is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy it. Please R& I'd like to say a HUGE thank you to Charivari. Thank you so much, if it wasn't for your help I wouldn't have been able to write this. **

**AN. Hi this is my first fanfic technically but I deleted it to fix the mistakes, just thought you should know haha. I hope you enjoy it. Also I would like to say a HUGE thank you to Charivari. THANK YOU! :)**

_Basta's POV_

I walk through the town. I don't know where I'm going or what I'm going to do. I can't stop thinking about what Resa called me.

_A heartless monster…. _

_We arrive back at Capricorn's village. I keep a good grip on the new girl we had just kidnapped. I have one hand holding her arm in a tight grasp and the other in my pocket. In that pocket was a necklace. It had a gold chain and the pendant that hung from it was an emerald coloured angel. I took it from a jewellery shop on the way back from the girls house. I got it for Resa._

_After giving the girl to Mortola I went and found Resa. I try to give her the necklace and show her I cared. But all she does is throw it away and write down on her sheet of paper and gives it to me. I sigh in frustration, not being able to read what it says and I go over to a maid and push the paper into her hands, "What does it say?," I snap at her. _

_I can tell she's frightened as her hands shake and I chuckle to myself. She says quietly, "It says 'I'd never accept gifts from you. You're a heartless monster.' "._

I am not a heartless monster.

After what seemed like forever I stop outside my favourite pub. I walk in only to be welcomed by an angelic voice. I look around and see the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, on the stage singing and playing guitar. She's far more beautiful than Roxanne, which I never thought possible. I move closer to get a better look at her. I take a seat in front of the stage. I just sit there gazing at her. She looked to be shorter than me with beautiful bright blue eyes, like the sky. Her hair is chocolate brown. I notice that when the light bounces off it, it shows her natural fire red highlights. And I could just make out the freckles she has on her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. They were very noticeable against her pale skin. She not from Italy, that's clear and she somehow knows Italian. Strange.

"Hey, Basta!" My thoughts were interrupted by the bartender, Pete. "You want something to drink?"

I get up and walk over to the bar. As I sit down on a stool Pete teases me, "Or are you just gonna make googly eyes at Willow?" I feel my face go red.

"Shut up Pete" I growl. But all I can think is _, Willow…such a pretty name._

Pete just laughs. "Oh come on, it's obvious you like her." I gaze at her once again. She finished her song and is now drinking water. "Say, if you want I could set you two up?"

Before I can answer she looks over at me and I look in her eyes. I know one thing for certain. I don't like her. I love her.

_Willow's POV_

_Who is that?, _I think as I look at him. _Why is he looking at me like that?_ I look him up and down. He extremely handsome. He's tall, or at least taller than me, which wouldn't be hard. And he has beautiful dark brown eyes and raven black hair.

He looks at me and I look back. After a while I look away. My face goes red. I want to talk to him but how?

"Hey Willow! Come here for a minute will you? I'd like you to meet someone!" Pete calls to me.

I can't believe my luck. I look up and see the man looking embarrassed. I make my way over shyly. "Yeah ?" I stand there awkwardly.

Pete comes around the counter and wraps an arm around my shoulders. "This here is Basta. He's a good friends of mine", he then whispers in my ear, "He took quite a fancying to you"

I can't help but giggle and I think _,Basta? What an unusual name…but it suits him. _I raise my hand so he can shake it, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Willow." I smile.

He smiles back. It's a gorgeous smile . I expected him to shake my hand but instead he takes it, turns it over and brings it to his lips were he kisses my knuckles softly. My breath catches. "It's a pleasure to meet you Willow. Can I buy you a drink?"

I find my voice, "yes please." He nods and speaks to Pete for a moment, who then goes off to get our drinks with a sly smile on his face. I then notice what Basta's wearing, a black jacket like some of the other men around town. The only difference is Basta has a white shirt on underneath were as the other men have black. "Are you part of that club the other men are in?"

Basta looks at me confused, "Excuse me?" I sit down in the stool next to his.

"You're wearing the same jacket as a lot of the men here wear. Is that some club you all go to or something?"

Basta nods. "Oh yes! It's a….talking club." He cringes. He also seems quite nervous.

I raise my eyebrow and giggle, "A talking club?"

He laughs and nods again, "Yes. We talk. You know about things we would like to do…or have done. Things like that."

"Oh I get it. It seems interesting."

"Yes it is." Pete then arrives with our drinks. We say our thanks. "So Willow, where exactly are you from? I can hear an accent in your voice and you don't seem to be from here."

I nod, "Yes I moved here from England a few years ago. I was learning Italian in school and when I left college I decided to move here to improve my Italian."

Basta nods looking hugely interested, "Well it worked, your Italian is perfect." I smile. Making him smile back.

"Thank you. So what do you work as?" I try to start a conversation.

_Basta's POV_

"_Oh shit…"_ I think.

**AN. So there we go, it's finally back up on Fanfic! And it's longer! WOOOOO! Haha. I hope you like it. Please R&R. until next time. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN. Hey! Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like it. I hope you like this chapter. :)**

_Basta's POV_

"_Crap! What should I tell her? I can't tell her the truth, she'd hate me. Not to mention she'd be in danger…" _ I think frantically , trying to think of what to say to her.

"I…I work as a…sales man. I sell knives." I sigh. Hopefully that will do.

"Oh, that sounds like fun!" Willow smiles. I love that smile. I nod.

"Yes it is but sometimes it's a pain. And what about you? I know you work here but do you work anywhere else?"

"No, just here. For now anyway. I want to be a writer so I hope to finish and sell my book soon." She blushes and looks away from me. I cup her cheek in my hand and gently bring her face around to face mine.

"I'm sure it'll be the best book ever." I say softly

"Thank you." She whispers. I just smile and she smiles back.

The moment is then interrupted by my phone ringing. I growl. "I'm sorry. Just a minute." I say to Willow and she nods. I get up and move away. I press the answer button only to be welcomes with Cockerels' voice.

"Basta!"

"What?" I growl

"Capricorn wants ye here now! He 'as a job for us!"

I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose. "Fine I'll be there soon." I hang up before he can say anymore. I go back to Willow. "I'm sorry, I have to go." I see her face fall which just makes me feel worse.

"Oh , okay. Can I see you again?"

"Absolutely!" I smile. "Here. Tomorrow at about…1 o'clock?" She nods. "Great. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." I take a chance and lean forward and kiss her cheek. When I pull away I see pink covering her cheeks but she smiling. I turn and leave.

I'm about half way down the street when I hear her voice. "Basta wait!" I turn as she reaches me.

Before I can say anything she wraps her arms around me and I feel her lips on mine, in a soft kiss. Sadly, before I can do anything it's over as soon as it started.

"See you tomorrow." She whispers in my ear and runs back to the pub giggling. I just stand there for a moment before heading back to Capricorn's village with a huge smile on my face.

_20 minutes later_

I arrive at Capricorn's village and sadly as I'm walking to the church Cockrell walks up to me sneering, "What took ye so long! Capricorn's getting' mad!"

"Well you should have told him where I was then! He knows how far it is from here!"

"I didn't know where ye was!"

"Yes you did! I told you before I left, idiot." That shut him up and I march to church and enter it. I walk up to the alter where Capricorn sits and I bow, "Capricorn, I'm sorry I took a while getting here. Cockrell didn't tell you but I was two towns away."

Capricorn sighs, "Very well, you're forgiven. Now I need you to do something for me."

I nod, "Yes?"

"Go back to that town and get me a new maid, a pretty one, the one you brought in earlier didn't last long." I freeze.

_Willow… I have to keep them from her…_

I nod, "We'll be back soon." I bow and leave. I make my way to my car and as I do I bark, "Cockrell! Flatnose! We're leaving!"

They hurry up to the car, we get in and drive away.

_Please Willow, be at home or something, don't still be at the pub._

_Willow's POV_

I get off the stage and check the time, I can go home now. I go get my stuff and then Pete comes over to me, "Hey, Willow. You did great tonight. I have to leave early tonight, my wife called and she's not feeling too well. Could you maybe lock up?"

I nod, "Of course."

Pete hugs me and leaves. I look around at the empty pub and sigh and decide to lock up now. I turn everything off and lock all the windows and doors. I step outside the pub and lock the front door.

I turn to leave to my car and I see Basta running up to me, I smile and then it drops when I see his worried face, "Basta, are you okay?"

"Get inside," he says urgently and takes my hand.

"What, why?"

"Please just do it."

I nod and unlock the door. Basta gently pushes me in, kisses my forhead and whispers, "When I leave lock the door."

I nod and do just what he says.

_What just happened?_

_Basta's POV_

I return to Cockrell and Flatnose and see they have gotten the girl I told them to get, "Where were ye?" Cockrell sneers.

"Just seeing if there were any other girls we could bring. There's not."

"Alright, then lets get back to the village."

I nod and we head back. I hope Willow doesn't see what we're doing.

**AN. Awwwww I love Basta in love. It's so sweet :')**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN. Hey! Sorry for the wait, the Microsoft Word on my laptop at home (I'm at my dad's) isn't working and before it stopped working I had other stories to update. Thanks for the reviews. So here's another chapter. I hope you like it. :)**

_Basta's POV_

We arrive back at the village and the whole way here all I could think about is Willow. Her beautiful eyes, smile and how worried I was that Cockrell and Flatnose could've seen her. I don't know what I would've done if they had. We bring the girl to the church, she sobbing and afraid and nowhere close to as pretty as Willow. As we hand her over to Mortola, after presenting her to Capricorn, I feel quite guilty. This shocks me as just the day before I'd have laughed at her fear._ What's changed? Could it be Willow? Could one girl change me completely after just a night?_

As I make my way home I find myself smiling, thinking about our short kiss and how I'm going to see her again tomorrow. After how I acted not long ago I hope she'll still want to meet with me. I suppose I acted quite mad.

I get to my house and soon go to bed after getting into my night clothes and brushing my teeth. The last though I have before falling asleep is Willow.

_Willow's POV_

After about a half an hour I leave the pub. _What the hell was up with Basta earlier?_ I'll have to ask him tomorrow because it was weird and it concerned me quite a bit.

As I get to my old, crappy apartment I check my post. I have a new letter from England. _Strange… they usually call._ I shrug and make my way inside, get ready for bed and now I'm sitting in my bed with the lamp on and opening my letter.

It says…

_Dear Willow,_

_How are you my dearest sister? I'm fine and so is everyone else. I miss you a lot and I'm sorry I haven't called. I both wanted to surprise you with this letter… and I felt like writing a letter. Anyway, I'd you to know that as I'm off school for the summer I will be coming to visit you in a few days for as long as you'll have me. Meet me at the airport on the 3__rd__ June 2013, my flight should be landing at 5:00pm. I can't wait to see you! Take Care!_

_With much love from the best brother ever,_

_Thomas. :)_

I smile as I read the letter. This week is great. Not only do I meet a great man, and I'll be meeting him tomorrow, but I also get to see my little brother.

I turn off the lamp and fall asleep with a smile on my face.

_Basta's POV_

I arrive at the pub exactly on time and I greet Willow at the bar. I walk up behind her and tap her shoulder. She turns and she smiles as she sees me. I hand her the flowers I got minutes ago before I came in, red roses. She hugs me and I hug her back. "Thanks you, I love them," she whispers.

When we pull back and kiss her cheek, "I'm glad."

We sit down and have a drink and spend ages talking. She tells me her brother is coming to visit her and I love how happy she looks. She asks me to come with her to the airport to get him and I accept.

Her face suddenly turns serious and she leans a little closer, "Basta?"

"Yes?"

"Last night… why did you act all weird like that? Is everything alright?"

_Shit._

I nod, "Yes …um… there's something I need to tell you." I take a deep breath, "As you know, I sell knives. And that business can be dangerous as a lot of villains tend to want knives such as drug dealers. I was helping the police on a case. These drug dealers got knives from me, they thought I was on their side, and I was undercover. I was to keep an eye on them encase they did business in front of me and I'd tell the police then. That's exactly what happened. I saw you coming out of the pub and I couldn't risk you getting hurt so that's why I got you to come back inside. The police came and took them quietly, making sure not to disturb anyone." I hate lying to her so much.

She looks at me eyes wide, then she grows mad, "Why would the police put you in that position? You could have been hurt… or killed!"

She's breathing fast and I see tears in her eyes. _Is it possible she loves me too?_ I quickly wrap my arms around her and hold her close, stroking her hair. "Shh," I whisper, "It's alright. I'm okay. I'm here. And I chose to help them. But if I had of met you before they asked I would've said no." The last part is not a lie, technically, just instead of police asking me it Capricorn.

She pulls away and reaches up to stroke my cheek, "Please don't put yourself in danger like that again."

I nod, "I won't, I promise."

She smiles, "Good."

We slowly lean in, our lips just about to touch when my phone rings again. I groan, "They just wait until we're about to kiss. I know they're doing this on purpose."

Willow giggles and I move aside. I answer the phone, "What, Cockrell?"

"Capricorn's got another job for us."

I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose, "Fine. I'll be there soon."

I quickly return to Willow and tell I have to leave. We arrange to meet to get her brother the next day and I kiss her softly yet passionately. When I pull away I whisper, "See you tomorrow. Be safe."

With that I leave her dazed to do some dirty work for Capricorn. Suddenly I'm starting to dislike him a little.

**AN. So there we go, what do you think? Please R&R. until next time. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry thisis not another chapter.**

**I'd just like to say that i'm sorry but i'm taking a short break from writing (about 2 weeks at the most) becasue recently there's been an unexpected death in the family and i don't feel up to writing right now. :'( **

**Again i'm sorry. I'll write soon.**

**Take care everyone! xxxx**


End file.
